1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layered coil which is applicable to various types of electronic circuits, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to manufacture a layered coil, a plurality of insulating sheets, which are provided with spiral coil conductors on surfaces thereof, are generally stacked with each other so that the coil conductors are connected in series or parallel to each other via through holes provided in the insulating sheets.
However, it takes much time to provide such through holes in the insulating sheets, and hence the cost is increased. Particularly in a heavy-current layered coil, a lot of time is required for connecting coil conductors with each other due to the large number of insulating sheets. Some of the coil also conductors are connected with terminals via through holes. However, such connections are unreliable so that resistance values are easily increased in the connected portions.